


Yours, Never His

by grandebatbae



Series: Cheaters [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bruce is a detective so he knows things, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Mistress, Sneaking Around, Timkon, dickdami, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae
Summary: They're getting risky, with Dick being home. Still, they take every opportunity to become one, to fall into bliss that is love still unspoken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I WAS ON THE VERGE OF KILLING MYSELF because I finished this entire chapter and then fucking AO3 LOGGED ME OUT "FOR MY PROTECTION" and I lost FUCKING EVERYTHING. The ONE TIME I don't right on Wattpad, which autosaves, I lose my shit and then LITERALLY lose my shit because of THAT.
> 
> I wanted to die. It was perfect and this feels like it's not equal. I literally sat there screaming FUCK at my computer for an hour.

"You should have seen his _face,_ Dami. He didn't know what to do. Usually I want to forget these things but I don't think I'll ever forget the noise he made!"

Damian let out a fake, stiff chuckle, eyes not leaving the three mugs in front of him, lined up on the bench in front of the coffee maker.

"How much sugar does Drake take again?" He asks, more to himself than his boyfriend sitting across the kitchen.

"Uh, four, I think. Anyway-"

Dick kept talking and Damian kept spooning in the sugar.

His boyfriend had returned the previous night, and for Damian, it was the first night he had slept in his own bed. The past month had been spent in Tim's.

Worse; in a week, Red Robin would be needed back at the tower. The thought of that barbaric oaf putting his hands on Tim is angering to the point that he nearly snaps the mug handle in his hand just thinking about it.

"Is mine done, Dami? I have to get down to the cave and leave a report for Bruce."

Damian simply nods, pushing Dick's coffee around the machine to the other side of the bench. He puts on a flustered smile when Dick kisses his cheek after he picks it up.

"Thanks, gorgeous," he says as he breezes past. Damian lets out a breath, before he hears Grayson exclaim an abrupt "Mornin' Timmy!"

The youngest bat stays frozen in place, apart from moving the spoon out of Tim's black, sugar diluted cup and stepping to the side.

Without look at the doorway he knows Tim is there, presence so utterly familiar. It makes Damian's heartbeat, blooding rushing south.

"Morning," Tim says lowly to him as he leans past, reaching for his cup. He is millimetres from touching Damian at all, but doesn't. He doesn't even look at him.

But the tone, the closeness, the speed. It's all there.

He's done for.

 

◊◊

 

They taste different. Not vastly, but the contrast is clear.

When Dick comes in his mouth, it's bitter and salty with its own unique, tangy flavour. When Tim had before, it was also salty and bitter, but with a subtle flavour, matching Tim perfectly. Matching Damian's _palette_ perfectly.

One of them, he doesn't swallow, anymore.

Dick looks pretty as Damian draws back, a panting mess on the teen's own bed. He moves to flip Damian, but the younger pretends not to notice, rolling off of the king size and heading to the bathroom to wash his mouth out.

"I'm fine, I'm too tired," he relayed when he returned, and Dick hadn't pushed.

That's how he ended up trapped in the older's vice-like grip. Though it was comforting as it had always been, it is not tonight's desire. Tonight's desire lay across the hall.

He begins untangling himself, by first lifting Dick's top arm from him, detaching the spooning. Damian rolls his eyes at the older's inability to sleep light, though he is thankful for it right now.

Next, using all the stealth in the world, he lifted himself off the other's arm and flipped onto the carpet, landing with no noise, like a lithe cat.

Eyes not leaving the bed, he slowly creeps backwards, still kneeling, towards the door. _Why do these bedrooms have to be so vast?_

Reaching the door is the hard part, because Alfred was yet to oil the hinges. Still, Damian manages to open it and dodge roll out, shutting it without a problem.

He's almost there.

Silently, not thinking anyone would be out, Damian stealthily dashes around the bannister, over the landing, all the way over to Tim's door.

Fingers are brushing the handle when he hears his name, whispered in confusion from the staircase.

The younger turns, mortified to find his father on his way up the staircase.

"What on Earth are you...I thought the two of you were fine now?" Bruce says, coming up to the landing and watching as his son steps away from the room.

So shocked by the sudden appearance, he can't say anything. He is quite literally stuck.

Bruce keeps looking between his son, and his adoptive son's bedroom door. Then, the man's crystal eyes move across the landing to Damian's own bedroom door.

Then, that all-seeing gaze turns back to him.

"It's late, Damian. Perhaps you should go back to bed," he says, moving the blazer on his right arm over to his left.

Damian is his _son,_ and his _protégé,_ so of course, he sees it. He sees that he's known for a while now and how _stupid_  could he and Tim be, thinking they could hide their affair from the world's greatest detective?

The man looks disappointed, there was no doubt about that. Honestly though, what other choice did Damian have than to continue with what he was doing?

What was Bruce going to do about it?

With a last, lingering glare at his father, the teen turns back to his lover's door and opens it. Bruce doesn't say anything as he walks in, shutting it behind him.

Tim is a lump of blankets on the bed, but that can change.

As Damian crosses the room, he begins removing his clothes.

 

◊◊

 

"I'm hungry. You guys hungry?" Dick asks cheerfully as he pauses Mortal Kombat, the movie, on the television.

Damian is pressed to the man's side, and nods. Tim is on the younger's other side, but far away on the massive sofa in the theatre room.

"Should I make some popcorn?" Dick asks, removing himself from Damian. The teen finds himself missing the heat.

"You? In the kitchen?" Tim asks.

Dick pouts, "I can make popcorn."

"Yes yes, you can. I suppose I would like some," Damian says, realising where this could lead.

"Get lemonade too," Tim adds. To Dick, it probably looks like they're pushing orders onto him as a greedy joke. They are being greedy, but not for food.

"Alright," he drawls, rolling his eyes. He stretches when he stands, breathing out calmly. "Popcorn and lemonade coming up."

Both younger boys watch as Dick walks out of the theatre room, the moment the door opens, Damian prepares himself.

"Don't start the movie again. I know where I paused it!" Dick calls out. That's when he shuts the door.

And _that's_ when Tim's reaching out, gripping Damian's upper-arm. Damian is already swinging himself around, coming towards the older boy like lightning.

"Fuck," he hears Tim whisper, making him smile.

He lets Tim manoeuvre him, however he wants to, their time limited as always.

"What are...?" He trails off, frowning as his older lover turns him around so he's facing the TV, back to the man's chest.

Damian pouts having wanted to look upon his face, during their moment.

"I have sensors in the hallway and on the stairs, so when he's coming back my watch will start beeping. Got it?" Tim speaks quickly, breathlessly. Damian nods, feeling eager hands on his hips. "Until then..."

Those hand's push, pressing Damian's clothed cock down against's Tim's own thigh. The teen is forced to straddle that single limb, gasping as his back arcs over the sensation of muscle against his hardness.

"Dr- T-Tim," Damian whimpers, because he's _so_ pent up and _so_ wanting _._

"You looked so fucking good," Tim's whispers in his ear from behind, as he continues forcefully pushing and pulling Damian on him. "Couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

Damian's hands are pressed one on top of the other, on Tim's knee. He begins riding the other's leg properly, sliding back and forth, the pressure immensely perfect against his throbbing cock.

Tim slides a hand up his lover's shirt, reaching for one of Damian's nipples. He pinches it, flicks it, _punishes_  it.

"Thought up how to get him away, just for a moment. He did it on his own," Tim pants, and Damian listens to him over his own little pants a moans.

He must look entirely wanton. Still fully clothed, riding his adoptive brother's thigh like a rabid jockey, in the dark whilst his boyfriend cooks for them downstairs.

Tim presses his forehead against Damian's warm, rocking back, getting lost in the boy's moans, whimpers and shuddering breaths.

"I'm- I'm gonna come," he chokes out, he raised to the roof before it drops low, "I-It's so go-od," he cries. His trapped cock weeps at the ministrations happening to it. So new, so  _good._ And if this is how Tim wanted to get him off every few minutes they had alone, he was up for it.

Tim's muscular limb will be rubbed red-raw after this, but it's _so amazing_ on Damian's cock, drawing out all sorts of noises and ramblings from him as he grinds himself down like a crazed drill.

"Better hurry," Tim whispers, leaning around Damian and licking a falling tear from his cheek. It was so easy to make him cry from pleasure. Damian lets out a sweet, high-pitched little hiccough and turns his head, mouth slotting against Tim's.

For a moment, his frantic grinding and sliding boils down to little hip jars as their tongues tangle, which upset his burning on-edge cock, but at the moment they had _time_.

It's then he hears the faint beeping coming from Tim's hand. 

They draw apart, swirling tongues leaving a trail of drool between their faces as Tim raises his watch to read the report.

"He's on his way up the stairs," he reads.

Damian loses control, because there is _no way_ he's not coming before Dick gets here.

"Good boy," Tim whispers, sending his orgasm closer as Damian starts sliding back and forth again. It had only been, what, two minutes? "Keep going, keep going until your ruining those pretty pants of yours."

The teen is wild, worried he might be hurting Tim or even causing damage to his own apparel.

"Tim- Tim- Tim-" He's chanting softly, gentle cries opposite to his frantic motions.

"I'm here," Tim kisses behind his ear, "I'm here gorgeous. You can _do it._ He's almost here. Come on, pretty boy. He's nearly here."

The beeping speeds up and up. The pressure in Damian's stomach is like a cracking dam wall. God, he needs Tim, forever.

"Come, Dami," he whispers, "Come, _for me,_ like you do everything for me. _Coffee_ for me, _sneaking_ for me, _lying_ for me, for _us._ Come, because you're _mine."_

He is. He is, he is, he is. 

And Damian _does._ The way he says it, the implications of _for me, not him, never him_ is like a shot straight to his aching, throbbing and now coming cock. 

Damian _convulses,_ like he's having a fit, thinking of Tim's words, drowning in them, throwing his head back and arching with an erotic scream.

 _"FUCK TI-mmph!"_ Tim slaps his hand over his lovers mouth wet mouth, knowing Dick is mere metres away.

Immediately he pushes Damian off of him roughly, the teen falling to the side into the blanket he was previously under.

Tim wipes his own brow as the door handle turns, then reaches for Damian and places his hand on the back of the younger's head like he's just pushed him down that way.

Damian's flushed face, tears, dreaming eyes, gaping mouth and swollen lips are all pressed down into the sofa, hidden.

"I leave for _two minutes_ and you guys are fighting?" Dick asks, cocking his hip to the side. Tim is glad he doesn't move from the doorway.

"I'm fine, Grayson," Damian says, muffled.. Tim is surprised he's gathered enough mentally. He pulls his hand away from his head, hoping Dick doesn't see the sweat.

"What's up?" Tim asks.

"Oh! Uh, how long for popcorn?"

Tim rolls his eyes, "Two and twenty, Dick."

"Right."

Wanting to avoid looking like an idiot, Dick turns around and leaves, heading back to the kitchen. Tim waits until his sensors tell him he's actually gone before moving.

Then, he leans down, sliding one hand beneath Damian's stomach and the other beneath his forehead. Gently, he pries the younger up, pulling him all the way back until he's laying on Tim.

"You were so perfect," he whispers, very softly into his lover's ear. Damian is still catching his breath, little pants and corner tears reminding Tim of how hard _he_ is.

He strokes Damian's short, spiky hair back, kissing it. Damian just hums, settling into his lovers arms, more content than ever.

"Tonight," he gets out, raspy, "Safehouse?"

Tim pushes the younger's hair back and kisses his forehead.

"Of course."

Damian smiles, before sliding himself down to the floor, hungry for that subtle taste again.

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME KNOW; SHOULD I TAG TIM/KON AN DICK/DAMI RELATIONSHIP?  
> Also,  
> I'm so sorry Dick :'(
> 
> And thank you so much for your comments ^_^


End file.
